Misscliks: Outbreak Episode 5
Recap Day 6 In Jarbark village, Wendy 'Bulldog' Good is trying to find out more about this Mr Cabbot from Cresthaven. The Ferry Man is drunk. Bulldog talks with the War Council, who want results. Bulldog heads east, the direction the mystery adventurers went. Bulldog goes though the farm lands and comes comes across a dried up, 15 foot deep, riverbed. The cliffside of the near side of the riverbed seems to have collapsed within the past couple of years (caused by Soli in Misscliks: Vigilantes Episode 3). Bulldog sends her pet Buddy to find the tracks and finds nothing. Bulldog heads west to Cresthaven and crosses the Iris River with the drunk Ferry Driver, Old Man Wallace. In Cresthaven Sheriff Ulrich finds Bulldog and says that Evelyn and the others haven't come back. Bulldog asks about Mr Cabbot, but the Sheriff has never heard of him. Bulldog tries to find where the Halfling Adventurer came from so goes visit the Halfling family in town. Bulldog returns to Mayor Basil and Sheriff Ulrich. They suggest she checks out the Riverbed tavern and see if they have any news. Outside the Riverbed tavern is Little Jimmy, who burshes off Bulldog's attempts at friendship. Bulldog heads inside the tavern and runs into Evelyn's brother Brighton "Brick" Rose. Brick is taking about Evelyn, that with her gone there is a power vacuum that needs to be filled. Bulldog and Brick get talking. Bulldog talks about the a War Council in Jarbark and Brick is interested in creating one here in Cresthaven for the power it gives. Willie, the owner of the tavern. comes over to Bulldog and asks if there is any news on his son Leo. Bulldog says she is trying to find out. She also asks about the party of adventurers and Willie remembers the strange halfling. Someone signed the tavern registry book as TL. Old Man McGee, the High Cleric of Jarbark and Bulldog's superior, enters the tavern to cool off and to meet with Jarbark's High Priest, Joris. Joris gathers the party around a table and pulls out a old book with old lore, the story of Ryland Garmin. Ryland Garmin lived in old Cresthaven some centuries ago before the Iris River moved. He was buried with all his possession in a tomb outside Old Creshaven besides the Old River Bed, but the exact spot is lost. It is believed he had magical artefacts that could help in this situation. Bulldog mentions she had recently been to the old river, so she could help find the location of Old Creshaven. Brick, Little Jimmy, Bulldog, and Old Man McGee form a party to investigate this tomb. Brick tells his wife about what he is doing, Bulldog and Little Jimmy do some target practise and Old Man McGee gets some sleep. Day 7 The party beet up at the Riverbottom before heading out. They head south out of town to the spot across from Jarbark. They see the Jarbark the Old Man Wallace's boat is parked near the Tavern and he isn't outside, Bulldog assumes that he is off in the tavern getting drunk. Bulldog then spots him in the tavern, though a window, stumbling around inside. Bulldog calls out to him and the Ferryman stumbles outside. Once the party is across the Iris River, Bulldog asks "Old Man" McGee if they can call a town meeting and establish some defences around town. But when the town gathers for the meeting they forget this, and just tell them about their mission to the tombs, which makes the Mayor angry for the false alarm, and removes Bulldog from the warcouncil. Brick, when everyone isn't looking, creates an illusion of a zombie, so it isn't a false alarm. The town panics, 5 people are trampled. Many townsfolk throw stuff at the zombie and "kill" it, but accidentally hit an innocent bystander. Brick makes the "zombie" fall over then melt into the ground. The Sheriff thanks Bulldog for the alert. Bulldog gets back on topic and talks about defences and fortifications. Brick and McGee are called over to heal the speared person and the trampled people. 2 of the trampled people are dead, but the others are able to be healed. The Mayor says that Bulldog isn't removed from the war-council. They don't have the resources to wall the whole town, but decide to fortify the town hall and the church as a fall-back position. Old Man McGee lead the party into the crypts below the church where his library is. They get to the library and they find a book on Ryland Garmin they hear a noise of something being dragged somewhere in the crypts. Bulldog, Brick and Jimmy go investigate and the sounds is coming from down the stairs deeper in the crypts. They arrive deeper in and find a long-dead corpse pulling itself out of it's bench. Bulldog calls out an alarm and for the party to retreat. Bulldog's dog, Buddy, rips the zombie apart and takes the arm back to the retreated party proudly. Everyon retreats to Old Man McGee's study. Brick baracades the doorway with a bookshelf. Soon the sound of scratching on the bookshelf begin. Eventually the scratching stop and they hear the shuffling of feet. The sound that there are many zombies on the other side of the wall now. Brick makes a small hole in the bookshelf and sees at least 5 zombies outside the room. The light from inside the library comes out of the hole and attracts one of the zombies. Bulldog wants to reinforce the barricade but Brick is in the way. Old Man McGee casts "Protection from Evil" on Brick. The zombie knocks over the bookshelf on top of Brick. Old Man McGee drags Brick out. Bulldog fails to move the bookshelf to block the door. The zombies rush in and slaughter the party. Category:Misscliks Outbreak Episodes